The Bonding of Two Boys
by Cliff da Great
Summary: Trunks, in the middle of sparring with his good 'ol buddy Goten, sneeks in a kiss that leads to much more than just a suprised reaction. TruTen yaoi I dunno if I'm going to put anything graphic so i'll go ahead and rate it M
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or anything like that. Still, I am a pretty nice guy. Wanna lend it to me some day?

A/N: Okay I haven't written a fic in ages so give me a break if it sucks lol. :P There is some yaoi so yeah, be ready, _bitch. _lol sorry had to say that _bitch. _haha sorry don't worry about it _bitch._ lmao my smartass gene is kicking in, so ignore me and read the fic..._bitch. _AHH!

btw this story gets off kind of quickly because i don't feel like typing in a huge first chapter. I just want to get the beginning past! >

* * *

**"The Bonding of Two Boys"**

**By Cliff**

It's nearly midnight at the Brief's house, but that hasn't stopped mischevious Trunks a little Goten from sparring in the living room.

"Ow!" yells 8 year-old Goten, after one of Trunks' blows connects with his face.

The boys have been at it all night, and as far as they are concerned, won't be finished until tomorrow. Technically, it _is _tomorrow, but one scrawny little detail won't slow them down.

"Sorry 'Ten," says the bratty 9 year-old. "You should have listened to those tips my dad gave you, but of course you're too engulfed in your mom's training.

Trunks throws another punch at Goten, but after that headstrong little comment about his mother, the younger boy is ready and stops the fist with his hand. This leftVegeta's sonopen for a good swing by Goten.

"_Uh oh_" says Trunks to himself. "_Goten can deliver a punishing hit when he's mad_."

Rather than slam his friend in the gut, the boy in the orange gi pushes Trunks off in the perfect position for a tackle.

"You asked for it!" says Goten, pouncing Trunks. Trunks and Goten begin wrestling on the floor.

Trunks finds this as an opportunity, so he lifts up his legs, pushes off the ground, flipping himself over the smaller kid. Trunks, with his mischievious smirk, shakes his finger at Goten.

"Hey!" yells Goten. "That wasn't exactly comfortable."

"Stop complaining Chibi, did you really think I'd let you get away with that?" responds Trunks with a grin and a kiss on Goten's forehead.

Goten blushes bright red. " I uhh, Trunks, why did you.." says Goten before getting interrupted by a laugh from Trunks.

"Heheh you're blushing! You like me don't ya?" says Trunks with a giggle.

" Well I...you're my friend Trunks." stutters Goten as the blush becomes yet more brighter.

"Nah, i mean _like_ like, ya know. " giggles Trunks, a little nervous. "Don't worry, you can tell me. we're best friends!"

"Well..in that case, yes I do, Trunks " says Goten, with a reassuring smile, and a big smile from Trunks. "is that...okay?"

Trunks then hugs Goten. "Ahh who cares if it is or isn't. If we think it's okay, then that is all that matters! " says Trunks rolling off of his friend.

"Besides,I like you too!" exclaims Trunks, pulling Goten on top of him, hugging him from behind.

"Goody!" says Goten with joy.A few seconds pass with Goten laying on his back on top of Trunks and with Trunks lying on the floor, hugging him from behind.

"Uhh, why are we like this?" questions Goten.

"This? Oh, I don't know. I just like having pressure on my...uhh...private part..." says Tunks with a blush "It just, feels good,I don't know why."

Goten blushes as well, then flips over, on top of Trunks, so that his part would have pressure on Trunks'. Both boys smiled at the new, but enjoyable feeling.

"Wow, this does feel good..." sighs Goten.

"Yuh huh, it does..." responds Trunks.

As the two boys rub against each other, Goten becomes embarrassed.

"Uhh, Trunks? Don't you think we are doing a little..."

"Much?" finishes Trunks. "Yeah, I suppose we are" says Trunks as he begins to lift his friend off of him, but is quickly grabbed.

"No! Don't go, please...Trunks." cries Goten, clinging to his lavender-haired friend. "I...really, enjoy you.."

Trunks, after being surprised at the younger boy's reaction, smiles sweetly, and hugs his friend. "Don't worry Goten, I'll never leave you."

In the two boys' embrace, Trunks turns Goten around, facing him. The older lad begins to rub the thighs of his best friend. The black-eyed boy does the same to Trunks' cheek. At this moment the friends' eyes connected, and lock.

After a short pause, Trunks gets the urge to connect with his friend. At that moment, the son of Vegeta instinctively moved his head forward and lightly kissed his life-long pal.

Goten, unsure of what to do, freezes in Trunks' kiss. The young man holding his black-haired friend, slides his tongue into his mate's mouth, and plays with Goten's. This gave Goten some guidance on how to let loose his urge to love Trunks in the same amount of joy he was receiving, as Goten brushed his tongue against his friend's.

Enjoying each other's taste, Trunks lays down his friend, allowing Goten to rest on the floor, enjoying the gift he was getting. Goten, enjoying the feeling of protection with his friend on top of him, pulls Trunks close so that their physical bond becomes even stronger.

After a while, Trunks lets up and removes his lips from his partner, breathing heavily. Goten, unable to consume all that has happened, cries under his friend.

Trunks holds his love close as Goten is nearly bawling into his shoulder. Trunks too, begins to cry, for the amount of things that had just changed in that short amount of time was too much for him to handle without letting out some of his joy and emotion through tears.

As the boys cry together, they hold each other tight, as if the other might leave them. Never had Trunks and Goten shown so much emotion in front of each other.

Under a soggy voice, Goten mutters "Trunks, I love you so much..."

Trunks too, whispers to his mate "I do too Goten, I really do."

After the crying stopped, Trunks gains some of his strength back and carries his Goten to his bedroom, for it is late and his babe needed rest. As Goten is being carried, he gives Trunks a sweet smile with his bloodshot eyes and cute face. Trunks wipes away a tear on the other boys face and kisses him lightly as he sets him on the bed.

Trunks crawls in with him and again embraces Goten. Goten quickly falls asleep in Trunks' arms with a sweet smile on his face. Trunks snuggles in with his little love and shuts his blue eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or anything like that. So yeah...anytime you wanna lend me it...

A/N: Um...yeah... I'm a pretty bad writer aren't I? XD Sorry for making y'all suffer. I'm quite impatient while I write, always just wanna get to the good stuff... that's where I have a bit of talent. Still, my chapters are always too short. I'm a man short on words.

animelover6000: Hm, that's a pretty good idea. I'll definetely think about that.

Full-Frontal-Otaku: LMAO! (hugs you) Yay! XP

kat101: Aww don't cry. I'm here now...corny love music Lmao just kidding XD Thanks a lot for the compliment! Appreciate it. :) But yeah, I'm a guy, and I write fanfics. Ahh well, there's a first time for everything lol

who knows: Yes ma'am! obediantely begins to write

Maruading Storyteller: Okies I'll start right now Heheh.

DMHPluv: Aww, thanks! I'll try to get it cuter for ya!

angel61991: Heh, okay. I'm on it. :P

SonSofia: Thanks a bunch! Appreciate that so much. Oh and uhh... yeah... lotsa hormones... lots... lots... too many? NO! LOTS! XD

**"The Bonding of Two Boys"**

Chapter Two

**By Cliff**

It wasn't until about noon that Goten's eyes began to flutter open. Trunks however, had awaken much earlier, but didn't bother to wake his friend. He rather enjoyed holding Goten close to him, fondling his hair, and just staring at the gorgeous boy. He would have never thought that things would have ended up like this, so he enjoyed his position very well. Trunks ruffled the younger male's hair, as he finally awoke.

"Good morning Goten" Trunks said brightely, with a smile on his face.

"G...good morning.." muttered Goten as he began to wake up more. Light poured in from the window in Trunks' room.

"It's a beautiful day outside" exclaimed the older lad "I was thinking about doing something today."

"Like what love?" giggled Goten, as he cuddled into Trunks' chest. Trunks blushed madly, as theword 'love' really aroused him.

"I uhh..." drifted Trunks.

Goten chuckled as he yelled into Trunks' ear "Like what LOVE!"

Trunks was a bit startled, but then snapped back to reality, and laughed with Goten.

"Sorry 'Ten I was miles away. Anyhow, I thought that we could get something to eat, I'm hungry."

Both of the boys' stomachs immediately growled. They both laughed.

"So where to Goten?"

Goten gave Trunks a wink.

"Where else? The kitchen!"

Goten and Trunks both quickly got dressed and entered the kitchen. Being that it wasa kitchen at Capsule Corp., it was rather huge, leaving the boys with plenty of options of things to eat. The blue-eyed demi saiyan randomly decided to eat a whole pizza. Well, maybe two or three pizzas. Goten picked a turkey. The lads were set.

Bulma walked in as Goten and Trunks were stuffing their faces with food in the kitchen.

"Good day Trunks, oh hi Goten! Didn't notice you were here!" beamed Bulma, in a happy mood. "Are you two having a good time?"

"Ya mom!" smiled Trunks.

"Yes Ms. Briefs!" said Goten politely.

Bulma smiled.

As the boys ate, Bulma continued to be very pirky. Although Goten didn't notice, Trunks had by now raised an eyebrow. The blue-eyed kid's mother continued to grin. Trunks couldn't help it, he had to ask.

"So mom, why are you so happy?"

Bulma said nothing, but winked to get his attention. She smiled as she pointed a finger at her son, then slowly swung it over pointing at Goten, and then back at him again. Goten, too preoccupied with his meal, never noticed. Trunks didn't understand.

"Mom?" Trunks questioned his mother.

She didn't answer, but merely shook her head at him with that smile on her face, and walked away. Goten, since he had by now finished his meal, was aware of his surroundings and noticed Bulma leave.

"What was that about?" Goten chirped. The older boy just shrugged.

"Well go to the park today, get your things you two" she said while she left the room. Both boys cheered as they grabbed a football, water guns, stink bombs...

"Not today you rascals" yelled Bulma, catching them.

...Okay NO stink bombs, but the other two things!

_At the park_

After driving in Bulma's car for a few minutes, the gang arrived at the park. Goten and Trunks were out of the car and chunking the football before she had even parked.

"Run a post, 'Ten!" said the 9 year-old to the young friend at his right. Goten was going to ask what that was right before Trunks yelped "Hut!"

Not knowing what to do, the little reciever ran forward about five yards, then stopped and turned around. Goten watched as the ball flew over his right shoulder to Trunks' left. The taller child hit his forhead.

"What was _that_, Mr. Heisman?" taunted Goten.

"A POST!" Trunks yelled. "I told ya to run a post, not go out three steps and stop, stupid!"

"What the fruit is a post!" Goten yelled back.

"That!" exclaimed the purple-haired boy, pointing at the ball lying in the grass. Goten stared at it, then sulked.

"Why do you always get to be quarterback?" he asked as he picked up the ball.

Trunks laughed. "Cuz' if you were ever QB, you'd get sacked."

Goten grinned. "Well, I'll make you a bet. If you tackle me, I'll believe you! However, if you don't, then I get to throw the ball!"

Trunks was intimidated. "You're on 'Ten" yelled Trunks to his young rival.

Trunks then ran straight at Goten, prepared to deck him. Goten waited until Trunks was right where he wanted him, then juked Trunks as he dove right past Goten.

"Damn" muttered the older boy, feeling goofy lying in the grass. "Okay fine you can throw _some._"

Goten stuck out his tongue, dancing with the ball. Trunks smiled as he got up.

"Now lets see you throw."

Goten's eyes got wide. "Um, maybe later.."

Trunks chuckled. "Okay hot shot, what should we do?"

Goten walked back to the car and grabbed both the water guns and tossed one to Trunks. Immediately both boys were shooting at each other and soaking everything around them. Bulma watched the boys as she got out of the car and went over to a picnic table to do some paperwork. After about an hour of soaking each other, both boys weren't having any fun with the guns anymore.

"Well, what should we do now Trunks-kun?" asked the soaking 8 year-old, sitting on the ground.

"I'm not sure" answered Trunks, sitting next to him, just as soaked.

Goten rested his head on Trunks' shoulder. Trunks put his arm around Goten's, then kissed him on the forehead. Goten smiled and innocently kissed him back.

"I love you Trunks-kun" whispered Goten.

"I love you too," Trunks said holding Goten close, whispering into his ear. "Even if you can't run a post."

Goten giggled and kissed Trunks again. This time, Trunks slid his tongue into Goten's mouth, making the kiss a little less innocent. A little suprised at the sensation of Trunks' wet tongue, Goten shivers, then purrs. Trunks held Goten closer as he put his tongue fully into his little friend's mouth. Goten rubbed the older boy's chest with his hands as his mouth was invaded by him.

Goten felt a weird feeling in his stomach as Trunks began to tower over him. Although it felt a little awkward, he liked it, and held Trunks close to him. Trunks was putting pressure on his crotch again with Goten's. The harder he pressed against his friend the better it felt, and the harder he got. The soaking boys embraced each other in their young love.

Trunks finally let go, breathing hard. Goten frowned.

"Whydya you stop?" complained Goten.

"We need to go somewhere that people can't see" said Trunks "everybody's watching, it's embarrassing."

Goten watched the people walking by them, raising eyebrows, staring, most of them trying not to look. Both boys quickly got up and ran off. Trunks took out his cell phone and called his mother, telling her that they were going to go ahead and leave without her.

"Um, okay hon', just keep in touch with me, alright?" said Bulma on the phone, a bit suprised at Trunks and Goten's sudden leave. "Watch the road for cars, I don't want some truck hitting you again and totalling itself."

"Mom, Goten and I are demi-saiyans, I think we can handle ourselves" responded Trunks as he started to hang up.

"Wait, hon'! Watch the road for cars, I don't want some truck hitting you again and totalling itself" yelled the worried mother before her son ran off without warning.

Trunks, holding Goten's hand, headed to the most private place he knew: his and Goten's treehouse. A year ago after Goku's victory against Buu, both boys celebrated by making their own treehouse in the most private place they could find, to keep out "invaders". Goten and Trunks would only show pictures of it to their family members, because they didn't want to have anyone know but each other. It was... a best friend thing. This was the perfect place for any private touching.

Goten ran inside the treehouse. Trunks came in behind him and immediately tackled Goten as he kissed him repetitevely. Goten, annoyed with not being able to feel Trunks' chest, removed the older boy's belt and then his robe. Trunks did the same to Goten, leaving both boys half-naked in their boxers. Trunks let his hands run free on Goten's back as he pulled him close.

His want for pressure and contact increased as he felt Goten's skin. He wanted to feel more than he was feeling. He wanted more of Goten exposed. He wanted to feel places of Goten that he had never seen before. Goten, himself, was just enjoying himself and kissing Trunks back when all the sudden Trunks' hand touched his thigh, and reached under his boxers. Trunks instinctively grabbed Goten and squeezed lightely.

Goten gasped at the feeling of Trunks' cold hand rapped around him. Trunks then slowly slipped the raven-haired boy's boxers off exposing Goten completely. Goten screamed in ecstacy and embarrassment as Trunks performed on his naked body. Trunks was immediately turned on by this and squeezed Goten's erection again. Goten clawed at the floor as he moaned loudly. Trunks then took off his own boxers showing himself freely to Goten. Trunks, with Goten's member in his hand, pressed it against his own boyhood and squeezed. Both boys gasped at the warm feeling.

The revelation of each other's bodies led to an hour of leisure in the treehouse, as both boys explored and pleasured each other for the first time. Although they never understood exactly what they were feeling, they enjoyed it and would share it with no one else, except each other. However, this constant ecstacy led to a big problem they could have never thought of in their state.

_At Capsule Corps._

"So, where's that brat of ours?" uttered Vegeta as he stretched in the kitchen.

"He's out playing with Goten" answered Bulma, getting a glass of water.

Vegeta smirked and shook his head. "Kids..."

"Want some?" Bulma offered, pulling out another cup.

"Huh? Oh, yeah.." responded the saiyan.

The woman smiled, as she filled his glass. "You're in a good mood today, something happen?"

Vegeta took the glass and quickly chugged it. "Not really, just having a nice day, I guess..."

Bulma embraced her husband. "You used to have a lot of good days, around the time we married, remember?"

Vegeta laughed deeply and patted his wife on the head. "Hope you enjoy it, I won't be this sweet tomorrow."

Bulma relaxed in Vegeta's arms. "I love you."

Vegeta, for once in a very long time, returned her love with a kiss.

It was in this moment that Vegeta relaxed his mind, and at that moment, felt the ki of the woman he loved, so close to him... but some much stronger passion from afar was tempting him. Still holding his wife, he fixed his concentration on the force, which was that of two young demi-saiyans, who were undoubtebly his and Kakarot's boy. It was, still, at this moment, he felt the fire coming from the two, the flow of energy from some form of arousal, but they weren't fighting, it was different... it was...

"Gotta run" yelled Vegeta as he raced out the door lightning speed, leaving Bulma hanging.

Vegeta's speed was remarkable as he raced toward the two children, pursuing this odd feeling on instinct. Something was out of place, something...


End file.
